


One Night Stand

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ picks Laurie up at a fundraiser and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Laurie was mentally calculating how quickly she could leave this party and still have put in enough networking time for it to have been worth the effort of showing up. Suddenly she heard a voice say, “You look banging, Laurie Bream, right?” 

She looked down at the extremely confident little man in the tight shirt with the off-putting smile who was talking to her. “Yes. Hello,” she said.

He put out a hand and said, “Russ Hanneman. Nice to meet me.” 

“Russ Hanneman,” she said. “That name doesn’t mean anything to me.” 

“I put radio on the Internet,” he told her. 

“Ah. I see,” she said. She realized his hand was still out and shook it. “Okay. Now we’ve formally met and networked. My executive assistant Evan is here and would happily give you a business card.” She looked around for Evan.

“Great, now that business is out of the way, let’s get to pleasure.” 

“I don’t understand what you mean,” she said. 

“You’re a beautiful woman, I’m a very handsome man. Let’s see if we can’t make some magic,” Russ said.

Laurie found the forwardness almost refreshing, but she shook her head and said, “Your physical attractiveness is acceptable if not quite pleasant--”

“Thanks a billion,” Russ said.

“--but, you’re not a person with which I could be compatible with or interested in romantically. Thank you for the offer, but I strongly decline,” Laurie said. 

“Even if it’s just for one night?” Russ asked. 

Laurie looked over him again, thinking it over.

“I mean, shit, I’m not asking you to like me,” Russ said. “Just let me make you come.” 

Laurie thought about it, then nodded and said, “Yes. I can accept that offer.” 

They headed out of the fundraiser and Laurie led him into her car. As she drove, he said, “This is great. We should hang out again some time and talk business. I have a lot of--”

“Please don’t talk for the duration of the ride. Thank you,” Laurie said. 

 

Laurie led Russ into her bedroom and then started trying to get her dress off. 

“Here. Let me help you,” Russ said as he unzipped it.

“Thank you,” she told him. “Formal attire is difficult to deal with.” 

“Yeah, but you look amazing,” he said before kissing her neck.

She smiled a little as her dress fell to the floor. She considered stepping out of her heels, but decided the discomfort was worth it to remain taller than Russ. 

He kissed her as he unhooked her bra. He let it fall on top of her dress. He grinned at her tits and said, “Nice.” 

She pushed down on his head as he said, “I want you to suck on them for a very long time. Your jaw will start hurting, but I would like you to keep going after that.” 

“Got it,” Russ said. He started sucking on one of her nipples hard. 

She moaned softly and pushed down on the top of his head. He kept sucking on it hard. Except for occasionally pulling away to catch his breath, he did what she instructed and didn’t stop sucking on it. 

Finally, she silently pushed on his head and he obediently moved onto the other nipple, sucking it hard. 

She moaned and held onto his shoulders. 

She slid her underwear down and then pushed Russ’s head away from her chest. “I hope your mouth isn’t tired,” she told him.

It absolutely was, but he said, “Of course not.” He dropped to his knees and started running his tongue over her clit. 

She moaned and pulled on his hair as she said, “Do that harder.” After a minute, she breathily added, “You should put your fingers inside me.” 

He kept licking her clit hard as he started gently figuring her. 

She moaned and pulled on his head harder when she came. She took a minute to catch her breath and then said, “I think that we should have intercourse now.” 

“Bend over the desk,” he told her. 

She rested her elbows on her desk, then straightened up with alarm and said, “Be sure to use a condom.” 

“You sure? Kids are adorable,” he said. 

She glared at him.

“Okay, okay, your call,” he said as he took a condom out of his pocket. He undressed and then put the condom on.

Laurie once again rested her elbows on her desk. 

Russ felt Laurie’s ass for a minute before he started pushing into her. Lauri closed her yes and moaned.

“Shit, Laurie, you feel so--”

“Please don’t speak,” Laurie said. 

Russ pushed deep into her. Laurie threw her head back and moaned. 

Russ reached around to play with one of Laurie’s tits as she rocked her hips back against him. 

“Go faster,” she instructed. 

Russ rocked back and forth as fast as he could inside her. 

Laurie moaned loudly. “Keep going. I’m almost there,” she said. “Fuck!” she shouted as she came. 

Russ slowly pulled out and then threw the condom out. “So, did you want to cuddle or--”

“I’ll call you a cab now. You may wait for it in my living room,” Laurie told him.


End file.
